Primary objectives are to (1) examine the efficacy of a community-based treatment program wherein anti-social children are integrated into small groups of pro-social children, (2) determine the diagnostic and predictive potency of selected individual and group level variables associated with anti-social behaviors, and (3) ascertain effects of the experimental program upon significant reference groups, including parent, staff, and peer groups. Additionally, comparisons are made between the effectiveness of professional and sub-professional group leaders and between two different methods of group treatment.